SHE
by Sevy ElfJoyer
Summary: Kyuhyun bersikap dingin pada Sungmin selama 10 tahun. siapa sangka dibalik sikap dingin Kyuhyun tersebut ternyata ia sudah memendam perasaan pada Sungmin selama 10 tahun itu. Kyumin/GS/Oneshoot. mind to RnR?


**SHE**

**.**

**Presented by Sevy Lelibriani © 2012**

**.**

**Cast/Pair : KYUMIN**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, fluff**

**.**

**Rating : T **

**.**

**Length : OneShoot**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Keseluruhan alur dan cerita dalam Fanfic ini adalah milik saya. Sebagian dari alur FF ini adalah kisah nyata dan sebagian lagi merupakan karangan saya.**

Warning : GS, some typos, penggunaan EYD yang tidak tepat, cerita pasaran. Ini tagnya random, yang gak suka, boleh gak RCL.

**NO COPAST, NO PLAGIARISM**

**HAPPY READING**

Sungmin's PoV

Lima belas menit lagi pelajaran akan segera dimulai, segera kulangkahkan kakiku dengan tergesa memasuki area sekolah, namun langkahku terhenti saat sesosok namja yang jujur –ehem- kusukai sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya atau bisa kusebut juga kelas kami –karena kami sekelas-. Namja yang selalu terlihat dingin dan angkuh, dia juga namja yang sangat pintar, hal itu semakin menambah poin plus baginya. Tak heran begitu banyak gadis yang berusaha mendapatkan cintanya secara terang-terangan. Tapi tidak denganku, aku hanya dapat memperhatikannya dari jauh. Dia terlalu sulit diraih. Cho Kyuhyun si pangeran es. Bahkan hingga saat ini pun aku belum pernah berbicara dengannya.

"Sungmin-sshi…" sontak kegiatanku memandang Kyuhyun terhenti ketika suara seorang namja memanggilku,

"Donghae-sshi? Ada apa?" Tanyaku bingung. Raut gugup terpancar jelas dari namja bernama Donghae ini. ada apa dengannya?

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Di belakang sekolah." Tanyanya semakin gugup. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku heran, sebenarnya aku ingin menyanggupi permintaannya tapi sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

"Tapi sebentar lagi bel masuk, Donghae-sshi."

"Jebal, sebentar saja." pintanya semakin memelas, ah, aku jadi tak tega juga,

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama, ya?" impuls wajah gugup Donghae tadi berubah menjadi cerah, bahkan dengan bersemangat dia menarik tanganku menuju belakang sekolah. Dengan terpaksa aku mengikuti langkahnya. Namun sekilas ketika aku menolehkan pandanganku, aku melihat sosok yang begitu ku puja sedang menatap tajam kearahku dan Donghae. _'Bukankah dia sudah ke kelas tadi?'_ batinku bingung. Ah, sudahlah, mungkin bukan aku yang ia perhatikan, aku saja yang terlalu percaya diri.

~oOo~

Aku masih terdiam mencerna kata-kata Donghae barusan. Memang kejadian seperti ini bukan yang pertama kali bagiku. Sudah beberapa namja yang mencoba mengutarakan perasaannya padaku dan memintaku jadi yeojachingu mereka, seperti yang dilakukan Donghae saat ini. namun entah mengapa sulit bagiku untuk membalas perasaan salah satu dari mereka. Yah, kalian tahu, hatiku telah terlanjur dimiliki oleh Cho Kyuhyun.

"Jadi… bagaimana Sungmin-ah? Apa kau menerimaku menjadi namjachingumu?" jujur aku tak tega melihat tatapan penuh harap dari namja dihadapanku ini. aku tahu dia namja yang baik, tapi…

"Beri aku waktu memikirkannya. Setelah pulang sekolah kau tunggu aku didepan gerbang dan aku akan menjawabnya." Mungkin memang sebaiknya aku mulai belajar untuk tak terlalu menggantungkan harapan pada Kyuhyun, toh, sekalipun ia tak pernah melirikku. Cih, tentu saja. memangnya aku siapa? Bahkan gadis-gadis yang mengejar Kyuhyun jauh lebih sempurna daripada aku.

"Baiklah, aku harap kau mau memberiku kesempatan. Sampai jumpa pulang sekolah." Ujar Donghae dengan senyum mautnya seraya berjalan pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Huufft… baiklah, hwaiting Lee Sungmin!"

~oOo~

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki kelasku –yang juga kelas Kyuhyun- kupandang sekilas wajah tampan itu. Masih datar. Apa aku masih bisa berharap? Sekali saja aku ingin mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut namaku dan memandang kearahku. Namun sepertinya itu sia-sia, aku tersenyum miris. Kutundukan kepalaku dan berjalan cepat menuju bangkuku.

DEG

Apa kali ini aku salah lihat lagi? Tapi aku seperti melihat kalau Kyuhyun tadi menatapku dengan sorot mata yang… aku sendiri tak mengerti. Tapi ketika aku menolehkan pandanganku kearahnya, tak kutemukan tanda-tanda ia telah menatapku. Ekspresinya masih saja datar.

'Huufft…' tanpa sadar aku menghembuskan nafasku berat. Jujur, ini sakit. Harus memendam perasaanku padanya sejak tahun awal kami ada masuk sekolah ini. hingga kini tahun terakhir kami. Tapi itu masih lebih baik, setidaknya aku masih dapat melihatnya hingga saat ini.

~oOo~

Kuhentakan kakiku dengan kesal, bagaimana tidak? Sejak sejam yang lalu aku berdiri didepan gerbang menunggu namja bernama Donghae itu, sesuai janjiku aku akan memberikan jawaban padanya. Tapi kenapa ia tak muncul juga? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Atau ia tak serius saat mengatakan ia menyukaiku?

Aku tersentak dengan pemikiranku yang terakhir. Apa benar namja itu tak serius denganku? Tapi aku berusaha meredam semua prasangka tersebut.

Drrt~ drrt~

"Yeoboseyo, Umma…"

"…"

"Ne, aku segera pulang." Ah, lebih baik aku pulang, aku tak mau Umma cemas karena aku tak kunjung pulang, besok saja ku temui dia.

~oOo~

Pagi ini aku sengaja berdiri di depan kelas Donghae, menunggu namja itu. Aku sudah bertekad akan memberikannya jawaban hari ini. tak berapa lama akhirnya sosok yang kutunggu muncul juga, aku tersenyum menyambutnya. Seketika wajah Donghae berubah pucat ketika menyadari aku berada di depan kelasnya. Ada apa dengannya?

"Donghae-sshi, kemarin kenapa kau—"

"Mi-mian Sungmin-sshi, aku harus masuk ke kelas. Aku akan terima kalau kau menolakku, permisi." Aku tercengang mendengar penuturannya. Ya, jujur aku sedikit tertohok, jadi kemarin ia benar-benar mempermainkanku? Seketika mood-ku berubah buruk hari ini. dengan lesu, akhirnya kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelasku.

Huh, mood-ku sekarang tak lebih baik, malah lebih hancur saat ku lihat Kyuhyun tengah berbincang dan sesekali tersenyum tipis pada yeoja yang kutahu adalah hoobae kami, Sulli. Rasa sakit itu menyeruak begitu saja saat kusadari senyum itu untuk yeoja lain bukan untukku. Tapi setidaknya di tahun terakhir kami, aku masih bisa memandang wajahnya dan melihat senyum tipisnya walau hanya sekali.

~oOo~

Aku melangkah lesu menuju keluar sekolah, kurasa dari semua hari burukku hari ini adalah yang terburuk,

"Sungmin noona…!" kulihat seorang namja imut yang merupakan hoobae-ku berlari kearahku,

"Ada apa, Henry-ah?" dia Henry, kelas 2. Henry adalah salah satu hoobae yang cukup dekat denganku karena kami mengikuti ekskul yang sama, yaitu musik, selain itu rumah kami hanya selisih dua blok. Jadi kami cukup akrab.

"Pulang bersamaku, ya? Selama beberapa hari ini sopirku cuti karena istrinya melahirkan. Aku jadi sendirian… tidak masalah,kan kalau selama beberapa hari ini kita pulang bersama?" aku tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Tentu saja, kajja." Ujarku sambil menarik tangan Henry.

~oOo~

Sudah tiga hari ini entah kenapa Henry selalu pulang duluan. Bukankah ia yang memintaku pulang bersamanya selama sopirnya cuti? Dan setauku sopirnya cuti hingga minggu depan. Apa Henry marah padaku? Tapi aku salah apa? Kenapa kesannya seperti ia sedang menghindariku?

"Henry-ah…!"

"Noo-noona." Ucapnya tergagap seraya tersenyum, terlihat sekali senyumnya sangat dipaksakan.

"Ayo kita pulang bersama^^?"

"A-aku mau ke tempat temanku. Iya ! aku mau kesana, kau pulang duluan saja, noona. Annyeong." Ucapnya kemudian berlari meninggalkanku sendirian. Ah, sudahlah lebih baik aku pulang.

~oOo~

"Wah, chukkae Sungmin-ah, sepertinya Siwon menyukaimu." Ujar seorang yeoja, teman sekelasku. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Pagi ini kelas geger akibat ulah Siwon, anak kelas 3B yang memberiku boneka kelinci dan secarik puisi. Aku cukup tersanjung, karena Siwon termasuk namja terpopuler di sekolah. Aku ersenyum kecil membaca puisi dari Siwon, sesekali kupeluk boneka pemberian Siwon.

Lebih baik aku ke kelas Siwon sekarang untuk mengucapkan terimakasih padanya, sebelum beranjak, boneka dan puisi itu ku simpan di dalam tasku.

~oOo~

"Min… aku benar-benar sangat kecewa padamu." Ucap Siwon dengan sorot mata penuh kekecewaan. Aku sendiri ingin menangis saat ini rasanya. Bagaimana bisa? Seingatku sebelum aku keluar kelas, boneka itu telah ku simpan didalam tasku. Kenapa tiba-tiba bisa pindah ke meja Siwon dengan keadaan boneka itu telah tercabik-cabik dan kotor seperti telah di injak-injak? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Siwon-ah, aku benar-benar tak tahu. Waktu itu aku berniat ke kelasmu untuk mengucapkan terimakasih karena aku suka dengan hadiahmu, tapi sebelumnya aku di panggil Han songsaenim dan boneka itu masih berada di tasku. Tapi setelah itu—"

"Sudahlah, Min. aku mengerti, kalau memang kau tak bisa menerimaku aku mengerti. Maaf sudah mengganggumu dengan hadiah-hadiah tak penting dariku." Bersamaan dengan perginya Siwon, air mataku pun tumpah. Kenapa aku selalu bermasalah dengan setiap namja yang ada di dekatku?

~oOo~

Hari ini hari kelulusan kami, tak kusangka waktuku menatap dan mengagumi Kyuhyun telah sampai pada batasnya. Batas dimana kami akan berpisah dan memulai jalan kami masing-masing. Namun aku telah bertekad, hari ini aku harus mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun. walaupun ia tak menganggapku, tapi setidaknya dia tahu perasaanku padanya.

Dengan gugup, ku hampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang berfoto bersama dengan teman-temannya.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" sontak mata obsidian yang begitu ku kagumi itu menatapku datar. Perlahan teman-teman Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Jujur, jantungku terasa seperti ingin melompat saat ini.

"A-aku… sebenarnya aku…" kulihat ia masih menatapku datar. Kuhembuskan nafasku berat. Aku harus mengatakannya.

"Sarang—"

"Kyuhyun oppa, ayo kita berangkat sekarang. Pesawatnya berangkat setengah jam lagi." Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkanku yang kini terpaku. Aku menatap nanar kepergian Kyuhyun dan Sulli. Tanpa bisa kutahan air mataku mulai jatuh.

"—Hae… aku hanya ingin mengatakan saranghae padamu." Lanjutku sambil terisak.

~oOo~

**7 Tahun kemudian**

"Selamat pagi sekretaris Lee."

"Selamat pagi juga, Ahjumma." Sapaku pada salah seorang office girl di kantor ini. ya, sudah tujuh tahun semenjak kejadian di masa-masa sekolahku dulu. kini aku telah bangkit, aku tak lagi menjadi Sungmin yang pemurung, aku bukan lagi Sungmin yang hari-harinya hanya diisi oleh pemikiran tentang Kyuhyun. walaupun jujur aku masih belum bisa melupakannya hingga sekarang, tapi sekarang aku sudah bisa lebih dewasa dalam menyikapi rasa sakit dan pedihku akibat Cho Kyuhyun.

Sekarang aku telah bekerja di salah satu perusahaan besar yang namanya cukup dikenal, JOY Corp. sebagai sekretaris direktur utama. Aku cukup menikmati pekerjaanku ini, setidaknya ini dapat mengalihkan semua rasa sakitku terdahulu. Selain itu akan kubuktikan, kalau tanpa Kyuhyun pun aku masih tetap dapat menjalani hidupku.

"Sungmin-ah. Kau dipanggil presdir."

"Jinjja? Gomawo, Zhoumi-ya." Ucapku sambil tersenyum pada rekanku sekaligus sahabatku itu.

~oOo~

"Permisi sajangnim."

"Ah, sekretaris Lee, silakan masuk. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." Bergegas aku duduk di kursi yang berada tepat dihadapan presdir.

"Begini sekretaris Lee. Putraku baru saja menyelesaikan study-nya di Amerika dan akan kembali kesini. Aku berniat menyerahkan perusahaanku ini padanya dan dia akan menjadi direktur yang baru. Dan secara otomatis kau akan dipindah tugaskan menjadi sekretarisnya. Bagaimana?

"Tidak masalah, sajangnim."

"Bagus. Mungkin lusa putraku sudah mulai bekerja disini. Ku harap kau bisa bekerjasama dengannya."

"Baik sajangnim."

~oOo~

**The day after tomorrow**

Astaga, aku benar-benar lupa. Hari ini putra Presdir mulai bekerja. Bagaimana mungkin aku sebagai sekretarisnya datang terlambat seperti ini. tamatlah riwayatmu Lee Sungmin.

"Sekretaris Lee, kau di panggil direktur." Nah, benarkan? Pagi-pagi begini masalah sudah menimpaku. Apa yang harus kukatakan? Sudahlah, aku hanya bisa berharap semoga direktur baru itu tidak galak.

"Terimakasih, Nona Jang."

~oOo~

TOK TOK

Kubuka pintu ruangan itu perlahan. Tampak seorang pemuda tinggi berambut coklat tengah berdiri membelakangiku. Kenapa perasaanku jadi tak enak begini. Semoga ia mau memaafkanku.

"Anda memanggil saya, sajangnim?" ucapku sopan. Perlahan sosok yang tengah berdiri membelakangiku itu memutar tubuhnya menghadapku.

DEG

Sorot mata itu, raut wajah itu, begitu kukenal. Sosok yang begitu ku kagumi sekaligus sosok yang telah menorehkan rasa sakit yang tidak hilang dalam waktu singkat. Kini ia berdiri tepat dihadapanku disaat aku benar-benar ingin melupakannya. Tuhan, kenapa aku harus bertemu lagi dengannya?

"Ma-maaf karena saya telah datang terlambat, sajangnim." Ucapku berusaha mengalihkan kenangan-kenangan masa lalu yang begitu pahit yang kini mulai menyeruak masuk memecahkan konsentrasiku. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia masih menatapku datar? Apa dia mengenaliku? Ah, jangan terlalu berharap Lee Sungmin. Bahkan ia tak pernah menatapmu saat masa sekolah dulu. bagaimana ia bisa ingat wajahmu?

"Nanti malam kau berdandanlah yang cantik dan jangan membuatku malu. Kita akan hadir ke pesta penyambutanku." Ucapnya dingin.

"Sekarang kau boleh keluar."

~oOo~

Kini aku telah bersiap menunggu Cho Kyuhyun, malam ini kami akan menghadiri pesta penyambutannya. Semoga tak ada yang salah dengan penampilanku. Tujuh tahun tak bertemu, ternyata sifatnya semakin menyebalkan, aku jadi teringat kejadian di kantor tadi yang aku kerjakan selalu salah, setiap detik dia selalu memarahiku. Ada saja alasannya memarahiku. Aku benar-benar kesal padanya. Kenapa dulu aku bisa begitu mencintainya?

"Hey, Nona Lee mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana? Kita hampir terlambat."

Nah, benarkan? Dia betul-betul menyebalkan. Satu hal yang kutahu, ternyata selain dingin dan angkuh, sifatnya juga evil !

~oOo~

Aku duduk tepat disebelah Tuan muda Cho ini. sedari tadi ia beserta rekan-rekan bisnisnya tampak berbincang. Sementara aku hanya sesekali tersenyum menanggapi obrolan mereka. Jujur, aku tak begitu menyukai suasana pesta seperti ini.

SRET

"Aku permisi sebentar." Mau kemana dia? Kenapa seenaknya meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Aku kan tidak mengenal orang-orang ini. dasar namja sial!

~oOo~

_**She may be the face I can't forget**_

_**The trace of pleasure or regret**_

_**May be my treasure or the price I have to pay**_

_**She may be the song the summer sings**_

_**May be the chill the autumn brings**_

_**May be a hundred different things**_

_**Within the measure of a day**_

Samar-samar kudengar sebuah alunan lagu dari atas panggung. Suara ini begitu merdu, jujur, aku sedikit terhipnotis dengan suara ini. perlahan penyanyi itu mulai maju ke depan panggung, menampilkan wajahnya. Omona, sulit dipercaya…

Cho Kyuhyun? apa yang dia lakukan disana?

_**She maybe the beauty or the beast**_

_**Maybe the famine or the feast**_

_**May turn each day into a heaven or a hell**_

_**She maybe the mirror of my dreams**_

_**The smile reflected in a stream **_

_**She may not be what she may seem inside her shell**_

Aku tak dapat berpura-pura lagi. Aku masih sangat menyukai namja itu. Aku begitu terpesona dengan segala yang ada pada dirinya. Termasuk kali ini. Kyuhyun tampak begitu mempesona membawakan lagu itu. Dan, entah kenapa tatapan itu begitu teduh dan penuh cinta, tatapan yang belum pernah kulihat. Tak hanya aku, bahkan para hadirin pun berdecak kagum pada Tuan muda Cho itu.

_**She who always seems so happy in a crowd**_

_**Whose eyes can be so crowded and so proud**_

_**No one's allowed to see them when they cry**_

_**She maybe the love that cannot hope to last**_

_**Maybe come to me from shadows of the past**_

_**But I'll remember till the day I die**_

Perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan menuruni panggung. Mau kemana dia? Kenapa ia terus menatap kearahku? Apa lagi rencananya kali ini? kenapa dia berdiri tepat dihadapanku? Apa dia ingin membuatku terkena serangan jantung?

_**She maybe the reason I survive**_

_**The way and wherefore I'm alive**_

_**The one I'll care for through the rough in many years**_

_**Me, I'll take her laughter and her tears**_

_**And make them all my souvenirs**_

_**For where she goes I've got to be**_

_**The meaning of my life is… SHE**_

_**She..**_

_**Ooh..she**_

Bersamaan dengan selesainya lagu itu, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membuatku terkejut, ia memelukku erat. Begitu hangat, rasanya aku ingin menangis saat ini.

"Kau tahu? Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucapannya seketika membuat persendianku serasa lemas. Jika ini mimpi, aku harap aku tak akan terbangun lagi. Tapi ternyata ego-ku mengalahkan hatiku. Segera kulepaskan pelukannya.

"Berhenti mempermainkanku Tuan Cho!"

"Kau tak mempercayaiku?" ucapnya lirih sambil menatap sendu -lagi tatapan yang belum pernah kulihat.

"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya padamu? Kau seperti mempermainkanku! Kau meninggalkanku saat upacara kelulusan tanpa menungguku menyelesaikan ucapanku, tak hanya itu, dari semua teman-teman sekelas kita dulu hanya aku yang tak pernah kau perlakukan ramah. Dan sekarang setelah tujuh tahun berlalu dan aku sudah hampir bisa melupakanmu, kau kembali dan mengatakan kau mencintaiku. Pantaskah aku mempercayaimu, Cho sajangnim?" seketika air mataku tumpah, akhirnya seluruh beban yang kupendam selama bertahun-tahun ini keluar semuanya. Wajah Kyuhyun tak jauh berbeda denganku. Dia menatapku sendu,

"Maafkan aku, Ming… kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukai, ah ani bahkan mencintaimu semenjak tahun pertama kita di sekolah itu." Aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung. Perlahan ia tersenyum dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi aku tak berani mendekatimu pada saat itu. Karena aku sadar, saat itu aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanya seorang remaja yang belum mapan. Bahkan untuk membeli buku saja masih harus meminta kepada orang tuaku. Maka dari itu kuputuskan, aku tidak akan mendekatimu sebelum aku menjadi orang yang hebat dimatamu. Aku berusaha keras untuk menjadi seperti sekarang itu karenamu. Kau tahu? Saat itu aku pernah berjanji, begitu aku sukses nanti, aku akan menjadikanmu milikku. Dan kupikir inilah saatnya, tujuh tahun ini kulalui dengan begitu berat. Tapi setiap kali aku berpikir kalau aku melakukan ini hanya demi kau, aku jadi semangat melakukannya." Aku terisak mendengar pengakuannya. Jadi selama sepuluh tahun ini dia juga mencintaiku? Perlahan, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari saku jasnya.

"Lee Sungmin, aku telah berusaha menjadi hebat dimatamu. Tapi ada satu hal impianku yang belum terpenuhi. Maukah kau membantuku?" aku hanya terdiam dan memandangnya penuh Tanya.

"Would you be mine? Please, marry me…" seketika sorak sorai para tamu hadirin pun menggema, memintaku menerima lamaran Kyuhyun. aku benar-benar tak sanggup berbicara, aku benar-benar terharu atas perlakuan Kyuhyun padaku.

"A-aku bersedia, Kyu…" seketika sebuah senyum tercipta diwajah tampan Kyuhyun. perlahan ia memasangkan cincin tersebut dijariku dan memelukku penuh kerinduan.

~oOo~

**EPILOG**

"Kyu, aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan kejadian hari ini. ini bukan mimpi,kan?" ucapku sambil meletakan kepalaku dipundak Kyuhyun. tangan Kyuhyun mengusap lembut rambutku. Ya, setelah acara lamaran dadakan tadi, aku dan Kyuhyun diam-diam pergi meninggalkan pesta yang belum selesai. Kami lebih memilih menikmati waktu berdua kami di taman ditemani cahaya bintang.

Sesekali Kyuhyun menciumi pucuk kepalaku, "Ini nyata, chagi…" ucapnya sambil terkikik pelan.

"Ming~"

"Hmm.."

"Apa kau masih berhubungan dengan alumni-alumni sekolah kita?" perlahan aku menegakan tubuhku dan menatapnya.

"Ya, ada beberapa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jangan bilang kau masih berhubungan dengan namja mirip ikan itu, siapa namanya? Donghae?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aniya… kudengar dia telah menikah sekarang."

"Bagaimana dengan si pipi mochi dan Siwon si kuda liar itu? Apa mereka masih berusaha mendekatimu?" sontak aku menatap Kyuhyun heran, darimana dia tahu siapa saja namja yang dulu dekat denganku?

"Hmm, Kyu bagaimana kau bisa tahu siapa saja namja yang pernah dekat denganku?" tanyaku menyelidik. Sontak wajah Kyuhyun berubah pucat, tampaknya ia bingung akan menjawab apa.

"Sebenarnya…" aku masih menatapnya tajam.

"Ne… baik, baik… aku mengaku. Kau tahu alasan Donghae menghindarimu setelah menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" aku menggeleng.

"Itu, aku yang mengancamnya agar berhenti mendekatimu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tertunduk. Apa-apaan maksud namja ini? jadi ini semua ulahnya?

"Apa Henry dan Siwon juga termasuk korbanmu?" tanyaku dingin.

"N-ne… aku juga mengancam Henry, dan aku juga yang merusak boneka pemberian Siwon untukmu dan sengaja meletakkanya di meja Siwon." Aku memelototkan mataku tak percaya. Sontak kupukul pelan bahunya.

"Nappeun namja! Jadi selama ini kau yang membuat para namja itu menjauhiku? Kau benar-benar jahat, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Ta-tapi aku melakukan itu semua demi kau, Ming~ kau itu milikku!"

"Lupakan! Aku bukan milikmu, aku tak mau menikah denganmu!" ucapku sengit. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menggodanya saja. lagipula ia juga sudah sangat keterlaluan. Sontak Kyuhyun terdiam menatapku pilu. Aish, aku jadi serba salah melihatnya.

"Ming~ aku melakukan itu semua karena aku cemburu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada serius. Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami. Mataku tertutup sempurna kala kurasakan bibir lembut itu mulai mendarat di bibirku. Aku begitu menikmati perlakuannya padaku. Satu lagi sisi lain dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang baru kuketahui, romantis tapi over protective. Perlahan kami melepaskan tautan diantara kami.

"Ming~ kau tetap akan menjadi istriku,kan?" aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Hmm… Ming, memangnya waktu kelulusan dulu apa yang mau kau katakan padaku?" seketika wajahku memanas mengingat saat dimana aku ingin menyatakan persaanku padanya. Ah, dia tak boleh tahu, dia bisa menertawakanku.

"Si-siapa suruh kau pergi dengan gadis lain saat aku belum selesai mengatakannya."

"Gadis lain? Maksudmu Sulli? Hey, jangan bilang kau cemburu pada adikku." Aku tersentak mendengar perkataannya. Jadi Sulli itu? Aigoo.. kenapa aku baru tahu…

"Hmm sepertinya aku mendengar sedikit kata-katamu waktu itu. Hmmm… Sarang… sarang apa, Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum jahil kearahku.

"Kau tahu jawabannya Tuan Cho."

"Ani, aku mau dengar jawabannya dari kau Nyonya Cho…" balasnya masih tetap menggodaku.

"Baiklah, Saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun…"

"Na do saranghae, chagiya…" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian kembali menyambar bibirku dan mengulumnya ganas. Sepertinya ada tambahan satu sifat lagi buat namja ini. pervert. Tapi aku mencintainya.

**~END~**


End file.
